


Hidden Fire

by ZanellBlack



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Elemental Magic, F/M, I write tragedies no sins, OC can manipulate fire, OC is Avenger, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possibly Out of Character, Romance, Slow Burn, Some angst, true love relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 01:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanellBlack/pseuds/ZanellBlack
Summary: Alternate Universe of Soulmates.Adara is a young member of the Avengers that can manipulate fire and has three soulmarks. Her secret is revealed during a party when she loses control because she is jealous and from there, she struggles to show her soulmates her marks, while she takes a mission to help the Avengers get intel from H.Y.D.R.A.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction work that I get to finish. I am challenging myself to write certain scenarios. In this one I wanted to explore the soulmate universe with my three favorite Avengers. I wanted to make it a Reader insert but suddenly the character was named and that's how I ended up writing about Adara Darnell and her three soulmates.

Adara was sitting at the bar, like in every other party that Stark organized. The bartender Stanley, had become more than her acquaintance since she spends much time just eyeing everyone around in the party, so now, he was refilling her drink regularly. 

\- Are you alright Miss Darnell?  
\- I am as good as I could be… just keep the Scotch flowing Stanley…  
\- Broken hearted, darling? – He friendly asked as he poured more whiskey in the glass in front of the girl.  
\- You could say so…  
\- C’mon a beautiful young lady like you should not have problem in getting a date, least being an Avenger in a Stark party.

Perhaps he was right, she could go and flirt with whomever she wanted and get a date or two, or a one night stand, or something, just because she was with the Avengers. But that was not what she wanted. She knew exactly who owned her heart. 

And just then, she turned around to see the man that caused her to drown her sorrow in alcohol. He was dressed completely in black, looking extremely dapper. His chiseled features stood out framed by his long raven black hair, she had to admit that she could get completely lost in his emerald eyes. But now the shiny gems she loved were looking at some pretty redhead that was trying hard to ensnare the God of Mischief with her charm, and he was falling round for it. 

She should have seen it coming, for some strange reason she was ever linked and she only liked fuckboys. The downside of the whole situation was that Adara knew that Loki was one of her soulmates.

Adara was born with three soul-marks, something peculiar for any person. There were people who were born without soul-marks and they never appeared to them. To some people their soul-marks appeared when they were two or three years old, as they usually appear when the younger soulmate is born. The soulmates of Adara were already engraved on her skin the first time she saw light, and that scared her parents. 

Soul-marks can be placed anywhere in the body. They serve just as a clue to find the one destined to be your partner in this world. For some, they could be a word or a symbol that represents the other. The elders say that the more your soul loves their mate, the bigger the mark you have for them. And supposedly, to touch your mate’s mark caused a spark to make click in both of you, just to make sure you got the correct person. That was something Adara wanted to feel, but was now afraid that may never happen. 

It was four years ago that she found one of the owners of her marks, when Loki appeared in Stuttgart with his full armor she knew exactly who he was. Being peculiar in the sense of having three soul-marks, she devoted a lot of her free time immersed in research about marks, souls, connections and how to interpret symbols. Trying to ease her mind when she was writing a paper for high school, she came across with a book about Nordic mythology where she learnt that the serpents biting their tails on her upper back were the symbol of Loki, the God of Mischief. At that moment she completely abandoned that research line because how could a god from a myth be real? And how could she find him in case he was real? The answer to her questions came as a surprise some years later when she faced him at home, well, at Stark Tower which was widely know now as the Avengers Tower. 

However amazed she was that Loki existed, she said nothing anyone because she rightful believed that he could love her by whom she was and not only because some damned fate wanted them together. Yet, here he was, flirting with a random girl he found at a Stark’s party. 

She was still dealing with the feelings that provoked in her the one night stands from her other two soulmates, who were oblivious to the fact of their bond to her. But with Loki the idea of him flirting felt like betrayal, first because he had never shown interest in any mortal, and secondly because Adara remembered all those lazy Sundays reading with Loki in his bed, and the memories hurt her beyond reason. She was completely immersed in her train of thought when Stanley brought her back to reality from her inner chat. 

\- Miss, Miss… are you alright? There seems to be smoke coming from your skin… - for being a mere bartender, his reaction was calm and accepting. Perhaps that man had seen stranger things than that, because the Avengers keep secret Adara’s domain over fire.  
\- I - I got to go… thank you Stan.- Adara said as she slid a 20 bucks bill to the bartender’s tip mug and rapidly headed to exit the party.

Her hurried movement did not go unnoticed to Natasha, who was trying to make Bruce feel comfortable between the many people that attended Stark’s legendary parties.  
\- I have something to do Brucie, keep everything in control. – The redhead told her partner, kissing tenderly his cheek and giving him her glass of drink. Before Bruce could say or do anything, Natasha was several steps away. 

On her way to the exit, she exchanged a glance to Wanda, knowing that she must have sensed the distress from Adara, and signaled to follow her. Both women hurried behind the protégé of the Widow and friend of both.


	2. Chapter 2

It was rare that Adara lose control of her power. Since she was brought to live with Tony Stark shortly after he declared publicly his identity as Iron Man, the billionaire has made sure that she trained to control her power. She trained with Natasha to make everyone believe that she was merely a spy for S.H.I.E.L.D. and that gained her a spot with the Avengers. However they knew that she could start fires at will, which was really convenient for erase any trace of whatever they do. Adara’s power was ghost to anyone outside her inner circle. Only Tony knew about her struggle, since he knew her mother and her efforts to keep Adara’s ability true extent hidden from the world. 

The young girl was walking fast from the party, because she felt the energy streams fighting to get free in all her body. Luckily there was an abandoned terrain in front of where the party was taking place, the perfect place for letting out the steam, or better said the fire. Not long after she entered the terrain, fire started to surround her body. It was a warm bright orange fire with streaks of green and red. Unfortunately her lovely dress was not fireproof as her combat gear, and soon was reduced to ashes. Adara was crying, but as fast as the tears left her eyes, they turned into vapor. She knelt and held her middle part, while sobbing and screaming in her cry. She literally let everything go.  
Natasha and Wanda approached from two sides cautiously and eyeing each other. They tried calling for her to come into sense.

\- Adara, honey, you need to calm down, please, turn off the fire before the firefighters cannot control the forestall fire in this park – Natasha told her, but it made no effect in the girl whose sorrow, deception, and jealousy caused the flames to be rising in height and noise. Wanda then took the matters on her hands and with her telepathic powers reached for her friend’s mind trying to take her back to earth so she would not burn it to ashes.   
\- It’s ok… now… calm down Addy… - Wanda could feel the pain in her mind. – We want to help you, but you need to calm down, turn off the fire and talk to us… let us come near. 

The intrusion in her mind took Adara by surprise and she saw the fire she was starting, turning it down until there was only her naked in the middle of a burnt circle, but the tears did not stop. Soon Wanda and Natasha were kneeling next to her. They took notice of the bright green lines that Adara had on her back, the blue bolt on her right ribs and the red star on her left ribs. Both Avengers eyed each acknowledging the marks, but said nothing as the girl surrending to their embrace. 

They started to caress her hair, just letting Adara completely cry her feelings out. After some minutes, she turned to see the worried faces of her friends.   
\- I am sorry… I did not mean… couldn’t control it. Did I hurt anyone? – The girl apologized for what happened, ashamed of what could have happened if she was not stopped. She knew she should not let out that many energy flow through her body wantonly, and be turned into fire. Opposed to what happens to Johnny Storm, Adara does not turn into fire, but burns everything surrounding her unless her power is cut. That is the reason why she is dangerous, and why she had put especial effort in self-control.   
\- It’s ok. Now you are fine. – Wanda told her calmly, acknowledgint that Adara was fully in control of her emotions and power again.   
\- Let’s go back to the Tower… - the super spy sense of Natasha kicked in and she did not fancied being in the open, vulnerable and exposed… as Adara was now. She looked down and saw that they did not have anything to cover the naked body of their friend. 

\- Here, take this. – The voice of a man startled the girls and they turned to see who was talking. Luckily, it was Steve who was handing his blazer for Adara to cover, not without blushing a lot. – I saw you exit the party… and followed … just in case… you know. – Always the gentleman no matter what. Steve was always in constant vigilance, he thought the girls found someone hostile or a similar situation and followed them, just to make sure they were ok. He could not help notice the marks in the back and sides of Adara, but as the others, keep it to himself. The priority now was to take Addy back home quickly and so they did. 

Although they were worried about the trigger of the situation, nobody asked about it. When they reached Adara’s bedroom, she sat on the bed with Wanda and Tasha by her side, stoking her arms in a comforting way, while Steve watched from the door.   
Later, when some inhabitants came back and movement in the next floors was heard, as well as Bruce and Vision looking for their partners, Adara stood up and moved her drawers, took her pajamas and went to the bathroom to change. 

Meanwhile, they started to talk about what they saw that night. Only Natasha had seen the girl on fire before.   
\- Do you know what triggered… - Steve spoke first  
\- She hasn’t said anything. – Quickly replied Natasha frowning, trying to remember why it had happened before.   
\- I felt sorrow and betrayal in her mind. I did not want to intrude, she is my friend. – Wanda apologized, but what she did not said was that Adara felt the intrusion and tried to block it so she did not know what was in her mind.   
\- We know Wanda, and it is fine, I am just… surprised. I have never seen her that… sad. – Natasha assured them, it was enough to have one member feeling down that night, no need for another.  
\- Did you see the marks? – They made Steve wonder, he was thinking about that red star because he knew it too well, or at least, it reminded him one he has seen before.   
\- She was worried that we saw them; I could tell in her mind she was afraid that we see the marks on her skin. That caused the fire to extinguish, so we better not to mention. – Wanda informed the others.  
\- Yeah… still I am curious. – Said Steve before they heard movement from the bathroom.   
The bathroom door opened and Adara came out with the blazer in her hands. She was about to return it to Steve but thought twice, after all, it must smell to smoke and her.   
\- Thank you Steve, the least I can do is to take it to the dry cleaning for you. I will return it, I promise. – Adara said solemnly.   
\- Anytime doll… and don’t worry about that, is nothing really but... are you ok? – The super soldier replied concerned.   
\- Yeah, just… tired. – Adara told them and they took it as their cue to exit.   
\- If you need to talk or anything… we are here for you honey. – Natasha approached and kissed her forehead, then left the room taking Steve with her. Wanda approached then and hugged Adara.  
\- I know, thank you. – Adara told Wanda sincerely.

As they left, Adara got into bed and continued crying as silently as she could, thinking about the events of that night, until she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

By the next morning Adara woke up at 5 am and made a decision… she was not going to let the soulmate thing bother her anymore. It was partly her fault, as she never mentioned directly to Loki or any of the others that they were soulmates. But even when it was a Sunday, she will skip the established routine of crawling to Loki’s bedroom with a book and two cups of tea for them to be there just until food was ready in the afternoon. Plus, Loki must be with his conquest and she did not want to give it a lot of thought. She had to put herself together and be strong, even when her heart was broken in thousand pieces, everything would just continue as it normally does. She must concentrate more in her training and she was starting that day, no more self-pity… and more action.

Adara changed into sport wear, tied the laces of her running sneakers, gathered her hair into a ponytail, took her StarkPod and earplugs and left the Tower to run. She reached the park where she lost control, and stopped for a minute to notice that only a burnt mark on the grass remained from last night. People were avoiding that place… surely soon somebody would say that it was a mark of aliens visiting Earth. That thought made Adara snort and shaking the thought out of her mind, she continued running.  
Although the run made her exhausted, her mind kept on playing once and again the scenes from last night: Pietro as always charming supermodels with his foreigner accent; Bucky dashing some girl at the dance floor; and that intelligent gleam in Loki’s eyes while he was talking to that woman. She tried to keep her feelings and thoughts at bay by repeating once and again that it was her fault they did not know and she should accept that despite what the fates say, they were happy with their lives and they did not need her as soulmate. 

After she finished 7 laps to the park, the sun was high and her watch marked 10 am, it was time to go back and have some breakfast alone in the kitchen, as there were surely many hangovers from last night’s party. She set aside the thought that the fuckboys may not even be in tower or back from their date’s place… or hotel.  
When Adara entered to the kitchen, Tony was resting his head on his arm on the kitchen bar, his hangover was clear. Thor was eating pop-tarts as if nothing had happened, which probably was true since it was damn hard to get the god drunk. Steve and Tasha were sitting with their cups of coffee; Steve had also the newspaper in his hands. Wanda and Vision were having a bowl of cereal, Vision still eating cereal with certain reluctance as he was still experimenting food an life in general. Bruce was at the stove frying some eggs and the others nowhere near. Adara started to look into the cupboards for something to eat when Loki entered the kitchen, less dapper than the night before. 

\- Wow! Loki, I never thought that I’d see you doing the walk of shame! – Said Natasha mockingly.  
\- Walk of shame? – asked Loki rising an eyebrow.  
\- She means that you are returning from spending the night at the residence of a sexual partner or a one-night stand. – Adara told him, then turned to Tony - Here, take this aspirins Tony – she said giving him a pair of aspirins and a glass of water that he took gladly. – Can I get you anything else Tony?  
\- Bring a beer to my room, with food… and I’ll survive sweetie. – Tony replied as he stood up and headed to the elevator.  
For Adara’s luck, in that very moment the elevator doors opened with Pietro and Bucky coming from there talking animatedly.  
\- Hey guys… keep it low, will you? I have a bit of a headache. – Tony said to the boys as he got into the elevator to his room. 

The newly come took their seats at the kitchen and asked Adara if she could pass a bottle of water seeing that she was looking for food in the fridge. She got some bottles and the last pizza slices from the day before, gave the water to the boys and put the pizza in the microwave. When it was ready, she took the pizza, two beers and a bottle of water with her and left the kitchen towards the elevator. 

Wanda and Tasha exchanged looks, Adara´s expression was bordering solemnity in her effort to keep a poker face. For starters, they noticed that she wasn’t moving around the kitchen fixing the breakfast for everyone. In her usual self, she would have offered something to the ones without food already while getting her breakfast, especially if those others were Pietro, Bucky, or Loki, and a smile would brighten her face, but she was strangely silent today. This attitude went unnoticed to everyone else, but they expected it… boys… never reading in between lines. They perhaps wait until the waters are calmer to ask Adara about it. For now, they continued with their breakfast. 

 

Adara entered Tony’s room silently. Tony was in the dark in his bed. He protested when she opened the door but the girl whispered that it was just her and food and Tony stopped. She sat by Tony’s side and put the food in the bedside table, next she cuddle in Tony’s side. She always felt safe with him and he always allowed her to come and cuddle.   
\- What’s the matter sweetbun? – Tony asked as he passed his arm around her shoulders.   
\- Nothing, I just wanted to keep you company while you’re hangover. – In reality, she wanted a shoulder to cry on, but resisted. Not that it passed unnoticed to Tony who knew the girl only too well.   
\- If you don’t want to talk about it… It’s ok. Now, feed me. – And after finishing with the pizza they stood in silence for some hours.

Around seven, Tony was hangover cured and hungry again and went to the kitchen and Adara went to her room to take a shower and sleep. She started to feel the tiredness she denied herself feeling from exerting her energy in a whimper. 

Grabbing some food wasn’t the only goal of Tony’s late incursion to the common area, he planned on asking Natasha about Adara, she surely was aware of everything that happened around the Avengers, plus the fact that being the best spy, she was extremely perceptive.   
\- She had a breakdown last night, but we don’t know why and she wouldn’t say.  
\- Fireball and everything? – Natasha nodded affirmatively. – She did not say a word? Well, perhaps giving her some time, she’s young and too responsible for her own good. She should go out more often and worry less. At her age there wasn’t a party I did not attend.  
\- She is not you Tony. – Nat had to remind him.  
\- I know, and cheers for that. – He said taking a bottle of booze from the bar and he left to his lab to continue working in his projects.


	4. Chapter 4

Adara continued her exercise routine that included waking up early and running alone. Bitterness seemed to take the best of her as days passed by. The boys apparently, did not take notice of a strange behavior, although Loki noticed she was not as talkative, Bucky had no training with her and she watched the latest episode of The Magicians without Pietro. 

On Wednesday, as she came back from her morning run, she found an envelope from Ticketmaster addressed to her. She opened it carefully and took out two tickets for Bon Jovi’s Concert that Saturday.  
\- OH MY GOD! Tony! How… Oh my god, you shouldn’t have! I have totally forgotten that they were playing this weekend.  
\- I know… I wanted to take you, but Stark Industries businesses demand my attention this Saturday. Would you forgive me sweetbun?  
\- Of course… Oh my god… I will be seeing them live!  
\- Aaand that I can’t come means that you can take whomever you want with you. 

It took her a moment to think about whom could accompany her to the concert. She went through all the faces in the room. Well Tony was busy and Natasha was in a mission in Brazil, while Wanda and Vision had a date night they had been planning for weeks. She was still in no mood to take Bucky, Pietro or Loki, and Thor would be a bit problematic with him being surprised by every new Midgardian experience and his truly recognizable frame would turn the spotlight on them. Bruce surely preferred the lab just in case the other guy may feel uncomfortable and could come out. Lastly, there was Steve. He was her option, until she remembered that she had friends outside S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers.  
She flipped through her contact list on her cellphone as her face lighted. She pressed the call key and when the voice in the other side of the device answered she sang:  
\- Shot to the heart, and you’re to blame… Darling you give love a bad name! – Listening to such expressiveness, all the Avengers turned to see the exchange, which brought a pink tint to Adara’s cheeks.  
\- What a surprise! To what miracle of heaven do I owe this call? – A man’s voice commented sarcastically on the other side of the line.  
\- Tony got me tickets to Bon Jovi’s concert this Saturday night. Would you want to come with me?  
\- Of course! I’ll pick you up at 6, is that ok?  
\- If you want I can …  
\- It is only right for me to pick you up… don’t worry. Chivalry isn’t dead my friend.  
From the effusiveness of the conversation, Tony knew who Adara was talking to.  
\- Are you going to the concert with Oscar? Good, I can trust that guy. – Tony said not giving her time to reply.  
\- Who’s this Oscar? – Loki asked distracted from his current reading.  
\- A friend from college. – Adara said coolly as she left for her room.

On Saturday, Adara was ready before six. Oscar was punctual waiting for her in front of the Avengers Tower. He was riding a motorcycle that would rival the ones from Bucky and Steve, a fact that did not go unnoticed by the super-soldiers. When she climbed behind Oscar and held him tight, a pinch of jealousy bothered Bucky, but he pushed the feeling away as Steve took him in to make dinner. 

When Adara and Oscar arrived to the venue the concert was taking place, Adara felt the gaze of a group of man following them around. As they moved to buy a drink before the concert, she could see out of the corner of her eye that they were whispering to each other and taking pictures of them. That made her a bit uncomfortable, but she shook that feeling when Oscar pointed a jacket from the official store that she wanted. 

However she noticed the group once again as they moved upon the VIP section for the concert. Of course, Tony Stark would get the best places available for a gift, especially if that was for one of his favorite team members. Sensing the gaze of the group upon them her spy senses turned on automatically. When a guy got near, and touched her shoulder she grabbed the wrist of the man defensively.  
\- Hey, easy ma’am! We wanted to know… because you look a lot like her… if by any chance you are the “Ladybird”.  
\- Oh, sorry, no I’m not an Avenger. My name is Melanie, Melanie Swartz.  
\- Well, we beg your pardon, but you look a lot like her miss. – The guys left talking among them, while Adara and Oscar focused on their surroundings before the band started to play. They failed to notice the satisfied smile they had in their faces, as they sent the picture of Adara to their boss. 

At the concert, both friends sang and enjoyed without major distractions the spectacle of Bon Jovi. When the concert was over, Oscar offered Adara to go and grab something to eat, food trucks had available all kinds of snacks for them to eat around midnight.  
\- So girl, tell me, what’s up with your life? – Oscar knew that something was bothering the girl, since he found her invitation to the concert suspicious, not that he did not like Bon Jovi, music was a passion they shared, but due to their tight agendas, they contacted each other whenever one of them needed to talk through What’s App and other social media.  
\- Same old, same old, saving the world, avenging the world. - She responded trying to sound casual, but avoiding seeing his friend’s eye directly.  
\- Yeah right. Am I your best friend or what? Split it out. What’s bothering you? – He insisted.  
\- What makes you think there’s something wrong? – somehow Adara wanted to talk out her feelings but at the same time, she felt that her friend did not need all the drama she was creating out… and she was still angry because she felt hurt with the behavior from her crushes.  
\- Well, you could have brought one the Avengers with you. – Given such assertion, Adara tried to interrupt and justify herself, to tell Oscar that she really wanted him to come - No, no, let me finish. I know you made it to have some time out with me, because we are best friends, and also to feel like you are a normal person and pass unnoticed once in a while. You even gave those guys a fake name! But this could have been a good chance for you to bond with any of your guys. – Of course, being one of Adara’s closest friends and confident, and having been in touch for over 15 years, he knew about the soul-marks and who they belonged to.  
\- I’m mad at them. – She finally admitted – and I so hate you for noticing! But the thing is… they are not interested in me. They have the world at their feet, they can get any girl they want, and I am … - She said while peeling the label from the bottle of beer in front of her. Even when she was accepted as Avenger, and lived a fantasy life with them, her insecurities made her feel unfitted for the team. Also, months of seeing her interests as playboys helped to make her unsure of the bond they supposedly share.  
\- You ARE an Avenger. I think you should just… accept that they may like you and take a chance. Now, tomorrow you have to undo all the evasiveness you must have shown since you went mad. Just something ordinary, nothing out of this world. – He smirked as a know it all, as he leaned to the back of his seat while sipping his beer.  
\- I hate that you know me that well! – Because truly, he could see her crystal clear.  
They finished their late dinner or too early breakfast. Oscar left Adara at the Tower. It was past two am already but he took the time to walk her inside and even got to say hi to Stark, who was working in the lab until very late in the morning as usual.


	5. Chapter 5

Next day, Loki woke up at the same time that he was accustomed since he got close to Adara. However this day he was not waiting for the girl to come as usual, mainly because she behaved differently during the last weeks. But probably nobody else noticed. The more he thought about it, the more Loki could not find a reason why Adara’s attitude towards him at least, changed recently. Loki was immersed in his thoughts when he heard a soft knock on his door. Nobody came to spend time with him, other than Adara and perhaps his brother Thor. A wave of excitement went through his body when he thought that she may be coming to their usual date after all, but wanted to sound casual as if he did not mind her attendance. 

\- Come in! - The head of the brunette peered shyly through the doorframe of his room. 

\- Hi, I just… got this book and… - whatever she wanted to say got lost when she saw Loki shirtless in front of her. Following the sleek figure of the god, she saw, on his left side right above the hipbone, his soul-mark. It resembled a teardrop flame that seemed to be missing the upper part to turn it into a yin-yang symbol. She thought that if an almighty god truly exists, it must be laughing up above of the frost giant that had as soulmate a fire bender. 

\- Sure, which one this time – Loki said as he casually put on the green shirt from his pajamas and came to take the book form Adara’s hand. – The Wheel of Time? Do you like this book?

\- Well I liked the prequel “New Spring” and I figured that you may enjoy it as well, since it is an epic fantasy about a man who learns that he is the reincarnation of the chosen one destined to save the world from the Dark One but could destroy it in the process, but the descriptions of everyday life with magic and so, make me think that It may remind you of your home in Asgard.

Loki took the book from her hands and motioned for Adara to follow him. Both occupied their place in his bed. With his arm around her shoulders, she came closer to him as they started their routine of reading a book together. 

Two hours later, hunger made them go to the kitchen. Adara took upon the task to making breakfast for both. She was interrupted by Pietro, who arrived with a slight hangover and a cut on his cheek. He may have been involved in a street fight again, but she overlooked that and came to inspect the wound, all she wanted was to check it. 

\- Draga, it’s nothing I swear. – Pietro told her moving his face away from her touch. She knew that he would be healing in no time, but still, took a cloth and damped it to clean the wound. 

Pietro let her do as she wanted, mainly because he had felt the distance growing between them during the previous weeks. She was usually laughing with him and during Wednesdays, watching a movie or catching up to a series. However she abruptly stopped in order to train. She avoided him like plague, not that anyone seemed to notice. But to him, it was clear that something made her refrain from being with him and had no idea what triggered that behavior. He was glad to feel her hand on his chin, as she checked and cleaned carefully his wound. When she finished the curing, she moved to the stove to make eggs and sausages for Pietro.

When Bucky entered the kitchen he was still yawning and rubbing his eyes, he saw that Steve had already finished breakfast and was doing the dishes. Adara was in front of the stove and was putting some sausages on Pietro’s plate. Bucky was wondering how had she enjoyed the concert and his friend’s company, he was admittedly jealous. But he dared not to ask, as he saw Adara was in a good mood unlikely recently. When he took a place at the bar, she immediately put a plate for him and turned to cook. He could see between Loki and Pietro an uneaten bowl of cereal. It must belong to her, and as always, she was first making sure they eat before eating herself. Adara really took care of them all despite the fact that she was even younger than the twins. 

Lost in his thoughts, Bucky did not see Tony entering. Tony immediately grabbed the unattended bowl of cereal, and kissed Adara’s forehead (– “G’Morning sweet bun. Had fun last night?”) For some reason, their relationship always reminded him that of a father and a daughter. She gave him a heartedly smile even when she saw her breakfast being eaten by the newcomer, that made Bucky frown. Immediately Loki prepared a new bowl of cereal without saying a word.

When Adara finally sat to have breakfast everyone else had finished. Pietro took upon the task to do the dishes. He did not want to be the one to break the good ambience of the moment, especially after feeling the cold shoulder she has been giving everyone around for some weeks. 


	6. Chapter 6

Life went back to normal for some weeks, until a fatidic Monday came. After a session of training with Steve, the residents of the tower received their mail. It contained some fan mail, bills, and other letters addressed to each of them. Adara took the ones addressed to Ladybird until a small package caught her attention. 

\- To-Tony- she exclaimed as the color washed form her face. She showed him the name in the package and he went from joy to seriousness in a second, Tony grabbed her elbow taking her to the closest meeting room available trying not to look conspicuous to the others.   
\- Who sent it? – He managed to say in a whisper.   
\- It has no remittent, just the name on it. 

They opened the package that contained a DVD and played it on the screen of the conference room. A man covered in shadows appeared on the screen, the light was enough to make a silhouette out of his figure. He was a fitted man and when he started to speak, both of them noticed that he had altered his voice. An anonymous video was just to be expected.

\- "Good day Anthony Stark, and if you are watching this… Hello Melanie. I would be a fool to disclose my name in here but let’s just say that I know you from long ago. It has come to my attention that you have been in New York recently and I imagined that you may be trying to hide your whereabouts with Stark. I was not mistaken.   
See Tony, I am interested in the girl, for… personal reasons that are not what brings us to this tape. Listen Stark, I know you and your team, the Avengers, have been tracking down and destroying H.Y.D.R.A. bases. But your efforts are in vain, remember, you cut a head and two more will grow. 

What you need is to attack the very core of the monster and destroy it from inside… and so it happens that I have the key for doing that. Imagine ending this battle that has extended for over 50 years with - only – one – master attack… BOOM!! … and all I ask for this information is a meeting with Melanie Swartz. Better said I want Melanie in exchange for the information. Think about it Stark, is a huge load of information that you and your Avengers could not get otherwise. All you have to do is allow the girl to come with me.

I know she will consent and if she doesn’t, well… I think that she may be interested in some memories of the past… of her parents. – Here, the video showed footage of a man training, in which seemed an enclosed facility of those they have fought of H.Y.D.R.A. but he looked like Charlie, Adara’s father, however the quality of the video was so low they could not be 100% sure. It was enough to pique the curiosity of the young woman. 

Right, how will you receive this information… Let’s do a typical exchange in a neutral land. I happen to know that you own a beach house in Malibu, Stark. Be at the beach next to your mansion this Thursday with the girl, both of you will buy a nice ice cream in the van from Bing Ice Cream and the attendee will give you a hard drive with all the information to take down H.Y.D.R.A. and the girl will come in with the attendee.

Don’t follow us, don’t use tracking devices on her, and don’t even try to fool me by sending the Witch or the Widow… I happen to know what the three marks are. They will be visible and only when verified, the package will be delivered. And you’ll have to trust me in the information Stark. See you in four days Melanie."

When the video ended, Tony and Adara remained silent for a moment and then, the girl turned and opened her mouth just to be greeted by Stark’s hand and words.

\- No, you are not doing it. I forbid it and that is all. 

\- But Tony, this is a great chance… I mean, even if this person truly had relevant information about my parents, which I think he doesn’t… S.H.I.E.L.D. could have finally an advantage over H.Y.D.R.A… and if the organization does not cease to exist, we could delay it for years.

\- I won’t be handing a member of the team. – Tony’s voice rose attracting the attention of Steve at the other side of the door who grew concerned the moment he heard the words “handling a member of the team”. 

\- What has the team to do with anything? – Steve asked entering to the room. 

\- I want to dismantle H.Y.D.R.A. and Tony refuses to obtain key information given by an anonymous person.

\- We could get H.Y.D.R.A. down with that information? Who is providing it? Is this a drill? – Steve was excited, after all, for over half a century, this organization has caused pain and sorrow to him and several others, including his best friend Bucky. 

\- Don’t try and sugarcoat it for the old man! - Tony reprimands her. – I won’t exchange you as some sort of… merchandising. You are a valuable member of the team, not some kind of bait.

\- Woa woa wo… What are you two talking about? – Steve was now confused by the words of Tony.

\- F.R.I.D.A.Y., replay the video. You Cap, pay attention. – The video was played again. After it ended, the silence in the room was overwhelming.

\- So, the only condition for getting this information is that we give them this girl… Melanie… to this person that we cannot recognize, with no guarantee whatsoever that we will get the information promised.

\- It is worth the risk, don’t you think Steve? – said Adara fluttering her eyes to him.

\- It is too good to be true, and first we need to find this Melanie.

\- Well… - Started to say Adara when recognition hit Steve, he was surprised to agree with the billionaire. 

\- No way! I am with Tony in this one… you cannot do this Adara. 

The girl stared from one to another and when they stood their ground, she left the room slamming the door behind.


	7. Chapter 7

Adara’s mood was foul again the next day. She tried to exhaust herself during the training session. She was always thinking during those sessions and a plan on how to get the information was forming in her mind. She went around the idea several times and decided to take a chance for the team. She remembered the access to Stark’s house in Malibu. Adara and her mother spent some summer vacations there and her memories of those days were of a sweet and calm time sunbathing while her mother and Tony drank piñas coladas and mojitos. She was curious for the Intel offered to the team and also to know who still remembered Melanie Swartz and why. 

As she entered the kitchen looking for some refreshments after training, she saw all of her friends who meant her true family and thought about what H.Y.D.R.A. had done to them: The experimentation in Pietro and Wanda; Those bullets that marked Natasha’s once perfect body; the death of Tony’s parents; Steve crashing in the ice for years and losing important people, and of course Bucky’s arm that was a constant reminder of how they brainwashed him; all of those tragedies broke her heart and now she could do something to ease their pain. Her mind was set after breakfast: the exchange will take place with or without Tony and Steve’s approval. 

She stood up from the table and brought her plates to the sink as she would do normally, leaving afterwards. When Adara arrived to her room she started to pack the basics. Not that she would need much: a swimsuit, well, a bikini that allows her rib’s marks to be visible, and probably shorts, sandals and of course, a small weapon that she can tug into her shorts. She was handling herself, yes, but she was also taking precautions. When her small sports bag was ready, she headed to the garage stealthily. She looked around in case Happy or someone was around, and when she was certain nobody could see her, proceeded to get into her car. 

She turned the key and ignited the engine when a sudden knocking on the crystal startled her, Addy rolled the windows down and Tony asked her – “Going on vacation sweetbun?” - Steve was on the other side... F-U-C-K, they have read through her. So, resigned, Adara came down from the car and followed Steve with Tony tailing them close. 

During the following hours, they kept a close eye on her, which frustrated the girl. She could not do anything without Steve or Tony near, and they asked F.R.I.D.A.Y. for her whereabouts constantly. Natasha was quick on spotting some fishy going on, so when Adara passed near a conference room, the Widow drew her in.   
\- Spill the beans! Why are Stark and Rogers tailing you? – With a sigh the girl started to talk.  
\- Tony got a video where we got an offer of information on H.Y.D.R.A.’s core, but I need to be there doing the exchange and they wouldn’t allow it. 

Natasha was eyeing the girl in surprise. – How could they? Apparently they need a little reminder of the wrongs done by them– And she stormed to face Steve and Tony who were in the lounge looking for Adara.  
\- How could you not go for it… it may mean their defeat! – She yelled to them attracting the attention of the nearby Avengers. Tony and Steve were cornered. They did not want to discuss the matter with the whole team, but at this point it seemed inevitable. It took a while for them to talk, they were just looking from Adara to each other, to Natasha, and soon they were cornered by the others.

\- What is going on here? – Bruce, the more centered Avenger asked seeing that nobody cared to explain why they were throwing daggers at each other. 

\- A video for Tony arrived yesterday offering information on H.Y.D.R.A. and their core cell, in exchange for Melanie Swartz, and she accepted. – Adara explained causally without taking her eyes from Tony. 

\- We are not risking a civilian for Intel, no matter what - Bucky intervened quickly. He still felt guilty about all the killings and all the times the lives of civilians were put in the line because of H.Y.D.R.A.’s control over him. 

\- Don’t worry Buck, no civilian will be threatened whatsoever… I will go. – Said Adara.

\- What? You? – Wanda and Natasha asked at unison. 

\- But your name… - Wanda was confused. She had no idea Adara’s birth name was Melanie because she promised not to get into the mind of her friends. 

\- Apparently there are still people that know me by that name. And well, I may have used that name recently… in the concert. – She smiled apologetically to Tony.

\- No! You are definitively not going. – Loki was too enthusiastic in his statement. So much that Thor turned to him with his eyebrow raised. He surely cared for the girl more than he would ever admit. It was clear that he liked Adara. 

\- Loki, is not like you have a said on that matter. I have made up my mind. 

\- He is right, you are not going… not alone at least – Pietro supported her, not because he agreed, but he knew she was stubborn like Stark, being raised by him. 

\- Listen, the rules were clear, they want me, and alone… this is a great opportunity for S.H.I.E.L.D. to really dismantle H.Y.D.R.A. from the core and stop cutting just the heads. – Adara turned around and saw the concern, confusion, and anger in the face of all the Avengers – but if you have a better plan, I am all ears.


	8. Chapter 8

Yes, they had a better plan; everyone was in, except for Clint who was with his family. Next day, everyone traveled to Stark’s house in Malibu. The heroes knew that Adara and Tony had to meet the informant alone, but they put their abilities forward just in case they needed lighting, fast speed to take them out, stealth and vigilance abilities, or telekinesis. Natasha was in command of the devices with Bruce. They placed a microphone in a hairband at Tony’s request, hairband that was holding Adara’s hair in a ponytail. 

\- Are you ready Sweetbun? – Tony asked the girl. He was not convinced about the exchange yet, but the girl was stubborn, just like him. Plus everyone was expectant. However what worried him the most was the fact that their long concealed secret was about to be revealed to the Avengers. 

\- Yes… as ready as I could be… Wish me luck! – Adara replied giving double thumb up to Tony and the guys. 

In the intercom Tony made contact to the team telling them that they were about to move into action.

\- Guys, we are ready to engage. Steve, Wanda and Thor, please, hold your brothers. – Tony feared they may compromise the mission, although he wasn’t too pleased of his participation on it. 

Bucky, Pietro and Loki turned to the named ones with inquisitive looks as Adara took off her hoodie revealing her torso. Suddenly for all where visible first, the intricate green snake on her upper back, the red star on her left ribs and the blue lightning shape on her right side.   
Pietro tried to run but was stopped by Wanda – Piet, stay still, you heard them, do not endanger the mission.

\- The mission? TO FUCKING HELL THE MISSION!  
\- Adara knew what she was getting into, so everybody calm down. – Said Steve, while holding Bucky, who inadvertently for himself was clenching his fist and trying to step forward.

Loki turned to Thor, grinding his teeth he asked to his adoptive brother.  
\- Did … you… know...? – seeing the stunned face of his brother and his silence, Loki brawled menacing to Thor. – I ASKED IF YOU KNEW!!!??  
\- I swear to you Brother that until today, I had no idea she has your mark on her back. Lady Adara has never been that undressed as to show her back. – Thor responded sincerely. He was oblivious to the marking on her back blade.

Natasha came into the picture to calm down everyone while she used the binoculars to watch over Tony and Addy. – Could everybody just shut the fuck off… they are approaching the ice cream van. – All of them turned to see the exchange. 

As both Avengers approached, the man in the van spoke to them demanding for Adara to turn and show him the mark on her back. When he compared the picture he was given and stated that it was real, he gave a paper bag to the billionaire. After he checked that there was a hard drive on it and nodded, the man then demanded Adara to get into the van and drove away to the dock. 

Tony re-entered his mansion in Malibu and found himself facing the ex-assassin, the trickster and the speedster. Bucky menaced Stark   
\- If something bad happens to her… - but did not finish the phrase due to his anger.  
\- Yeah yeah… You will do something awful to me… I get it Terminator. – Tony said trying to sound peevish, but the truth is that he was worried beyond words and a tint of sadness could be heard in his voice. – F.R.I.D.A.Y., redirect the sound coming from the microphone from Addy’s hairband to my tablet, and start to process the information in this hard drive.

While Tony walked around turning the living room into their base of operations everyone gathered following the signal emitted by the Nano-device hosted in the less conspicuous place they could manage. Apparently they were taking the girl to Santa Rosa’s island.

Pietro was static; when he regained the ability to speak he talked to Wanda.  
\- Since when do you know she has a blue streak on her side?  
\- Some weeks ago, when she lost control of her powers. We were at that party and suddenly she left. Her mind was screaming a mess of words I could not figure out… Nat and I followed her as she walked towards the park and she went all flames on. The form in which she was burning reminded me of the mark on your hip. When Tasha made her come back to sense and calm the fire, her clothes had burn, she was naked and I saw her marks. Then Steve came and gave her his blazer to cover. We came back to the Tower and she just said good night and she locked in her room. 

\- Stark you knew… all this time. – Loki accused.   
\- Of course I knew Reindeer Games… She was born with three soul-marks, her parents were worried about her fate, that’s why she rarely lets people see them and keeps them secret, just in case she is labeled as a freak. But I think she suspects who those marks belong to. 

\- Why would she lose control in such way? – Bruce was still wondering what was so powerful and deep to trigger her powers beyond control after listening to Wanda’s explanation.  
\- I don’t know. She did not say a word on our way back… the following days she trained as if her life depended on it and actively avoided everyone. – Natasha confirmed the suspicions of everyone. Adara was avoiding them. 

\- We could always speculate… Something must have upset her much at the party. – Tony said looking Natasha knowingly. He had a fair idea of what upset Adara but was not giving that piece of information away. - Her tantrums gave her away for some scientist as far as her mother told us. When she burnt their house to ashes her mother decided to take that chance and bury their previous life. After that, they came to me to hide. Adara produced some random fires after they went into hiding, but since she has been living with me, she’s been in control of her powers. 

Realization hit Natasha, that precise night Loki was flirting with a woman he just met. Adara must have known that Loki was her soulmate and losing him to someone else when she cared for him surely hurt the girl. Adara was in love with Loki, but surely knew also about Bucky and Pietro, or at least suspected of them. Taking into account their escapades with their groupies during parties, no wonder why she exploded that night. 

\- O M G! - Natasha said putting especial emphasis in each letter and covering her mouth - She knew! She knew who her soulmates were. – All turned to look at her with surprise. 

\- If she knew, then why keeping it secret? – Pietro asked to the person who was right next to him, who turned out to be his sister Wanda. 

\- Well, because she is insecure… she is not one of those models you date brother. And that intimidates her. Perhaps also the fact that you never date the same girl twice. – Her words applied also to Bucky, who was moving uncomfortably next to Steve, who by the way was showing a grin of sufficiency reserved mostly for his friend. – She is scared that you, you three in fact, don’t like her. So she preferred to keep it secret. Even to us – Wanda concluded signing to Natasha. 

\- However, she is always there when you need her… being by your side when you get shot, - Nat turned to Pietro – or when you are in a bad mood – Now to Loki – or when you arrive home starving from a mission – finally to Bucky. – The alluded looked down to floor in defeat. It was true that she always found time to be with each of them and she cared about them. 

\- And you had to see her soul-marks to realize that you are in love with her. – Steve ended to all and none in particular.   
\- I am a jerk… - Bucky finally spoke. Loki did not even dare to see anyone to the face, and he was just picturing the smug grin on Thor’s face meaning “I told you”, who in fact was smiling that that.   
\- Yes, you all truly are. Now, could all of you shut up so we can listen to what is happening? Thank you very much. – Tony turned to his tablet and other computer devices to record and analyzes the information they had to the moment.


	9. Chapter 9

Bucky was evasive and sulky cornered in the shadows. Steve approached to his troubled friend. He hated to see him like that, especially since they were apart for many years.   
\- She will be fine… I have seen her burning power out and she has been trained by the Black Widow personally. Stop worrying Buck.  
\- What were you thinking when you let her take this mission punk? The Intel was the bait we took too willingly. Steve! … If….  
\- If I remember correctly, you did not oppose to her taking the mission – his reprimand was musical, but still full of concern - If you knew she was your soulmate before today, you would never consent her to participate in this mission, or whatever other we had had. But she is a grown woman that can decide freely. Trust her ability. Plus do not believe that we did not try to dissuade her to do this… but she is stubborn.  
\- I just… supposed that I had no soulmate anymore. I am surprised that she… exists… and that she was so close to me. I do not deserve someone as Adara and I want to know if she is… - he sighted and passed his hand through his long brown hair not wanting to make real the fact that he felt unfitted for her and that would break his heart - You should have tried harder. – He said to Steve instead. 

Adara was silent through the driving. When they reached the docks, the driver made her board the yacht by the name “Mels” where she was taken to the lower level. There were four men waiting for them and they checked her for weapons retiring her dagger and pistol. Once she was clear, they gave her a tasteless brown overall to cover herself. Nobody spoke a word to her, and only then, she started to think this wasn’t the best idea after all. 

When the yacht docks, she was escorted by the four man to a bunker in the island. When they reached the door, four other man carrying long guns were added to the escort. Whoever was behind this exchange took too much trouble for the young woman. They walked her through an intricate design of hallways until they reached a room where a good looking fitted man awaited for her. He was wearing an expensive suit. After years of living with Tony, she had come to recognize them easily. But the men who were with him looked more like his dressed gorillas and two others looked like scientist, nowhere near Bruce. The leader then came out to the light and spoke to her. 

\- Welcome to our new home Melanie! Long time no see. By your expression I am sure you remember me darling. –He was a man that commanded fear and a bit of disgust.  
\- Jacob… Uncle Jacob… - where do these memories came from? Adara asked herself. After 16 years of not talking or even remembering, batches of memories were coming back. Her seventh birthday when he came home with a bodyguard that set her mother on guard. Soon after, Adara ignited a tree in a pot that ended with the house in fire, and her mother taking her away into hiding. She visited Stark some times, but remained in the low. Until she died in a car accident soon after she turned 17. That was when Tony took her under his protection, just when he came back from death in the desert of Afghanistan.  
\- I see you remember me… good. I never quite got why your mother stole you from us. You see, my dear brother, Charles spent many days mourning the loss of his family. Not that he can remember now, but believe me, he did. 

That is when Adara noticed the man standing behind him. He looked like exactly like her father, but he was not him at the same time. His eyes were vacant in expression and only hearted emanated from them. His skin was waxen, he was thin and he looked a bit dement. Adara started to run forward but the two escorts on her side prevented her from getting near.   
\- Dad! Dad!!! It’s me… Mels… dad… - she yelled reaching out her hand.   
\- He is unstable, I am afraid. I think that the wiping has affected his brain far beyond what we could predict my niece. You see… we found this… chair… I must say that a friend of yours knows it too well – he was talking about Bucky. That was the chair where he was tortured and wiped once and again during his time as the Winter Soldier – but when your father kindly… volunteered to the treatment, we did not have this jewel. – He showed then a green substance in a test tube. – This is a formula we created after your green friend failed in replicating the experiment with Steve Rogers.  
I am not going to lie darling; we have not tested it before. But since you are here already, you may want to try it.

\- NO! – Adara’s scream was piercing the air as she tried to escape from the strong grip of the escorts. But they were strong enough to sit her at the very torture chair where they just tightened the ropes. – Why are you doing this Jacob?   
\- Because I can darling… because that wicked woman ruined my experiment with you and my brother’s life, but I found a way to make everything better for all of us… I am superior to your friends… I want to make a soldier out of you so I can cure my brother… Something Uncle Tony Stark and his super S.H.I.E.L.D. organization would never do. – He said trying to imitate an infantile voice.   
\- U-Uncle Tony?  
\- But you are in worst condition than I initially thought Melanie, there’s no need for us to wipe your memories if you barely remember your family… Your mother was related to him, I don’t know how… but he did not want to take her when she tried to hide from us. I was wondering why after all the rejection he gave you; you decided to live with him and accepted to be trained as spy – that gave Adara the key slip she was waiting for: they did not know the real extent of her relationship with Stark nor that she could set the place on fire in a matter of seconds. She still had that advantage. 

 

Some kilometers from there, Bucky came out from his trance and faced Stark again.   
\- Stark!!! I am so going to kill you after I rescue her.   
\- Yes? I am curious… how are you going to reach that base in about 5 minutes uh?   
\- But they are going to make her what they did to me. SHE CAN’T GO THROUGH THAT.   
\- Calm down, I trained her personally, she is just gathering information. She can blow up the place in a minute or burn it to ashes. – Said the widow trying to calm down Bucky.   
Pietro and Loki gave a stern look to Natasha. They could not agree with her. They started to make plans in their mind to for taking her out to safety. 

Adara was thinking about the words said by his Uncle Jacob. Her powers may be a result of that experimentation he mentioned, but her Mother saved her when she went on hiding.   
\- And that is all you want? All of this is because you are hurt my mother hid me and I became a spy?  
\- Oh not me sweetie, your Dad was the one you hurt. I calmed his mind with this little… experiment of us. Now, let’s proceed with it. Take your positions everyone. – Adara took it as her chance… she started to drain warmth from the nearby machines and the air, her power started to flow through her wrist to the bands that were holding her in place on the chair. It was enough to warm them but not to burn… but the excess of energy made some sparks fly from behind her seat… when two people dressed in lab robs approached, she loosen her arms and hit them. 

\- Get her on spot! – Jacob screamed as he approached the others. But she sent heat waves causing them to fall into the ground unconscious. She was careful enough to send a man flying across the room to the camera on the ceiling, so no footage could be recovered from it because she intended to unleash her power and burn down the place to ashes. But then, Charlie approached and looked her in the eyes.

\- Dad, Charlie… it’s me, Mels… please… - Adara’s voice broke when she realized the recognition in his eyes. His father, tried to protect her from the bullets shot by the guards and Jacob. Meanwhile she started to move around and started small fires with her hands. She recovered the vial with the formula and hid it within the overall. Charlie was protecting her from the view of everyone giving her enough time and covering the use of her power. Soon, in the closed room the heat was just too much to take and with all the machinery running there, there was an explosion, a big one that took the place down to their foundations. 

The last thing Adara saw before blowing with a gas explosion was the body of her dad being consumed by fire. With tears running down her face, she let unconsciousness consume her.


	10. Chapter 10

Clint approached the burning place, smoke was elevating for kilometers, soon people would come and start to question, but he found what he was looking for. Adara’s body was on the beach near the debris caused by the explosion, she was visibly hurt with an exposed bone break in her left leg and unconscious, she was still wearing that awful brown overall which was now covered in blood. With all the care in the world, he took her from under the knees and torso and carried her to the boat that was waiting already for them.   
An incoming call entered Tony’s free hands. 

\- Sorry pals. I have to take this one. – He wanted to take the phone call in a distance, out of the ears of the Avengers.   
\- Found Firework, she’s unconscious, hurt and needs medical assistance. I am taking her to the nearest hospital.  
\- Copy… I will be waiting there. 

As if on cue, F.R.I.D.A.Y. reported that the information in the drive was decoded. In the walls of the room suddenly appeared locations and faces of H.Y.D.R.A. bases and members.   
\- It was true, they really had information we didn’t. – Steve marveled.  
\- I knew there was a lobby about experiments in humans trying to enhance them, but I had no idea the Senator Milan was involved. - Bruce started to browse the names and files of his followers.   
\- F.R.I.D.A.Y., compare the location of the bases we already know, the ones we already cleared and the ones in this drive. – Tony ordered.   
\- Right away Mr. Stark. – replied the IA. 

This caused the distraction Tony needed to leave the place. Loki was entertained looking to the sea, to the place where a wall of smoke rose, thinking how could he could know if Adara was alive, or hurt, or if she needed him at all. Thor was by his side, he had never seen him this worried. Thor wanted him to know that he could count on him. He liked the girl, and the man his brother was around her. Meanwhile, everyone else was checking the information and comparisons provided by the IA. Bucky and Steve were already making plans to clear more bases and even the twins got interested when they learn about enhancement in other humans. 

Clint took her to the emergency room in the closest hospital. Surprisingly, Tony was already waiting there. Although he tried to be secretive, Nat followed him and he had to inform her about the current situation. The ER doctor started to treat the girl, until they were told that only relatives were allowed to remain with her after the surgery they had to perform to accommodate the bones in her leg. 

\- She is my niece and I am her godfather, I will stay with her, you may go back to the house. – Tony stated and winked to the others.  
\- Sure, I will go back to Laura and the kids. Call me if you need anything else. – Clint left as he came.   
\- Be sure to call to the team when she’s awake. I am not sure how long can we keep the revolution under control when they realize you’re gone. – Natasha shook her head and headed back to the house.

 

Adara woke after a few hours feeling a little disoriented. When she opened her eyes, she saw Tony wiping his finger on his tablet. When he heard movement, he bolted to her side.   
\- Thirsty… I am thirsty.  
\- Of course Sweetbun how’s the pain?  
\- Doing well, I feel a lot of it! As if every single cell in my body was working extra time trying to get oxygen… Is… are… are they alive? - They both knew who they were referencing, but wanted not to name them directly. After years of thinking her Father gone, she met him one more time just to lose him again, and she lost him to her evil uncle. 

\- The police are going through it right now, they say it was a gas explosion and nobody survived, but we will have to wait to know if their bodies are found. – Tony truly wanted them to be completely gone. He didn’t want his niece to suffer the loss of his Father a third time. If he could spare her that particular pain, he would feel accomplished. 

\- So, is it true then? We are related? – Big watery eyes faced the billionaire.   
\- I never understood why you did not remember. I decided to keep it that way to try and protect you and not to stain your memories whatever you choose them to be. But yes, we are related, you are my niece and I was appointed your guardian by your parents since you were born, perhaps because I was one of the few that thought it was cool that you had those three big marks on your little body. I was never worried about them I would protect you from evil boyfriends and stuff. – Tony recounted passing the food tray to Adara so she could eat. 

\- I remember… we came home with Uncle Howard and Aunt Maria after the fire. We came by several times, you hide us… You all helped to change our names and hide the fires. One Christmas you gave me that doll, the one in the green velvet dress with a big bow and a bag. – All the memories were coming back - Now they are gone, I… why would Jacob want to experiment with his family?

\- I guess we will never know, and if he ever reappears, we know who he is and I have an idea of a bunch of people that would stop whatever he may try to do. – he clapped his hands – well, we have to wait for the doctor to check on you and I suppose there is an anxious team to meet you at home, including three impatient men. Now, remember me to never allow you on these side missions alone again. Will’ya?

After the doctor checked on her and signed the all clear documents, a limousine took Tony and Adara to the Malibu house. The doctor said that thanks to the latest developments in surgeries, she could walk right away always taking care of not exerting herself more of what she felt was right. Tony thought that it would be better if they arrived by night when everyone was sleeping. He took her to her bedroom and both went to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Next day, the Avengers had no idea Tony and Adara were back. They were gathered in the kitchen as Steve took upon the task of cooking. They were planning to go to the Hospital when they finish eating, so they sat to eat mostly in silence. A constant hop was echoing through the hall. Bucky was the first to notice it with his enhanced hearing. 

\- Can you hear that… constant dull sound? – Everyone stop what they were doing and payed attention to the sound. They found it came from the hallway so they turned their heads when suddenly; the smiling face of Adara appeared in the doorframe. She was using it as support. 

\- Hey doll! We were worried! When did you arrive? – Steve greeted her. Noticing she made a lot of effort to stand he hurried to embrace her and carried bridal style to the table.   
\- Last night – Tony replied yawning as he entered the kitchen – We didn’t want to wake you up. Hello sweetie – he kissed Adara’s forehead and proceeded to fill his plate with food. 

Natasha complimented the girl on the interrogation performed, followed by Bruce, who hugged the girl tight while she took a vial from her pocket with the formula that her uncle tried to inject in her.  
\- Hey Bruce, I hope this proves useful… It may have boiled on my way out but… perhaps… you could get some information from it. Jacob said it was made out of your formula.   
\- You took a great risk… thank you for this formula but… please … never do it again.- Bruce responded with concern hugging the girl and kissing her temple. 

Wanda and Vision followed Thor and Steve hugging Adara, all of them were worried about the circumstances that led to this moment. Slowly, Stark distanced himself from everyone as he feared the wrath of three especial members. But to his surprise, they only passed her a bowl of cereal and a spoon. However calm they tried to be, they were protective of her. For Tony it was a nice sight them taking care of her for a change. 

The ambient relaxed as the mix of munching, laughter, and conversation filled the kitchen as always. Tony and Steve talked about strategies taken and planned to bring down H.Y.D.R.A., Banner read the newspaper, and Wanda and Vision discussed their date for the evening, Nat called Clint to inform him about the findings while Thor and Adara were discussing with Pietro the addiction to Pop Tarts from the Asgardian and how silly it was. Finally Bucky and Loki remained silent just watching the scene. 

When everyone finished and proceeded to mind their own business, mainly visiting the beach, (as they took it as vacation and opportunity to relax…) Thor offered to take Adara to her room, so she could rest and didn’t have to hop back, and also to try and push further the patience of his brother.   
He left her on her bed.

\- Lady Adara, I am really glad to know that my brother is set to care for you by the Norns. I have seen how differently he behaves around you and rest assured that he reciprocates your feelings. You are welcome to Asgard whenever you like. Mother will be pleased to know you. – He said with a big smile before kissing her forehead. On his way out, he smiled to his brother who was entering through the door. 

Standing in front of her bed, there were a Speedster, a Soldier and a Trickster. She felt intimidated by them, especially now that there was no doubt they know her secret.   
\- Mmm Hi? – She shyly asked. After a pause of awkward silence, Bucky was the first to speak.   
\- Why you never said a word?   
\- I was …. Scared… It is rare that someone has two soulmates… let alone having 3 marks as I do. I… I was scared that you did not want me.

\- So you knew… you knew it was us. – Exasperation won over Loki.   
\- I learn about my soul-marks when I did a paper in High School. It was about Norse Mythology, which I love by the way, and there I found about the snakes. They represent constant change and flexibility… and the Trickster God Loki. I thought it was impossible that a god from myths was real.   
\- Yet, here I am. Darling… Have you any idea! I… I have lived a thousand years fearing that no-one… and suddenly, 25 years ago, I got a mark. The Norns have not forgotten about me, there was someone destined for me… OF COURSE I WANT YOU! 

\- Hey Loki… calm down… - Bucky then turned to Adara, whose face was down her lap trying to contain the tears. - Doll, I had no idea, I … never thought I could find you… as I have been frozen for many years and wiped. I didn’t notice when it appeared. I wish I had known earlier.   
\- I thought you were… fine, with all those women, plus… you didn’t have to share… – She didn’t finish the phrase. All the strength she thought she was keeping bended over a single tear that rolled down Adara’s cheek. This time, Pietro came into scene to wipe the tear from her face and making her look-up.

\- Drâga, has it ever occurred to you that we were looking for you? – He was sweet and smiling condescending.   
\- You were? … Wait a minute… You knew? – she was pointing between the three of the man standing.   
\- That we shared our soulmate? Yes – they nodded to Adara’s surprise. 

\- We found out less than a year ago, when we tried those suits for Bucharest. – Bucky explained – You always had your own changing room and now I understand why Tony had always considerations towards you. Well, that was when we noticed we had the same mark. It is… impossible not to notice it. We…  
\- Have the flame on your left hip. That’s where it ends. – The girl finishes blushing a little. - I’ve seen it. – A grin appeared in their faces and they cornered her. Not that it was difficult since she could not move from bed. That’s when she touched their marks. First Loki, then Bucky and finally Pietro. With the sound of a spark, they felt the cosmic connection they shared. Fear was replaced with joy and excitement. The feeling of loneliness and incomprehension faded allowing them to feel complete.

\- So that’s how it feels. Can we…? – The question was lost in Pietro’s lips as Wanda entered the room.  
\- Here Addy, you forgot your medicine. – She was enjoying the tension in the room and took extra time to reach the girl and give her the painkillers and antibiotics.  
\- Thank you.  
\- Oh, and Nat and I will be back at 8… we have a lot to talk about! – With a wink she left.


	12. Chapter 12

The four of them stayed in bed with Addy, who fell asleep after taking the strong painkillers. Around eight, they were kicked out by Nat and Wanda. They wanted to know everything about her evening with the guys. 

\- So… how did they take it? – Natasha wanted all the details and was eagerly waiting for Adara to speak. 

\- They knew. They knew they had the same mark. – She couldn’t drink alcohol as the other girls, so sipped her tea.

\- Oh bullocks! They were having fun. – That didn’t make her feel better. – But I wish you could have seen the expression in their faces when you were walking, they wanted to kill Tony in that very second. 

\- I am not sure they knew what to do. For the first time my brother stop to think before acting. And he went pale when we discovered that Stark is your uncle.

\- But that makes sense; he always pays especial attention to you. That’s why I came to train you. He wanted you to be part of the Avengers Initiative from the start. – Natasha pointed out. 

\- Gals, I feel bad… I didn’t remember about Tony and my Mother, then I hid all of these soul-marks from everyone and… I triggered this situation. I don’t know…

\- Hey hey! No guilty trip… We are a family, and yes, a strange one that has done many wrongs. But family. So let’s enjoy the evening.

They kept joking and chatting until they fell asleep in Adara’s room.


	13. Chapter 13

As there were no missions soon, they stayed in Malibu to oversee the recovery of Adara, as well as to have a much needed and well deserved vacation. During those days everything went back to have a normal family with fights, movies and beach strolls. The improvement of this period was that Bruce and Tony were not locked in the lab but having a good time with everyone else.  
When they came back to New York, the Avengers devised a plan to take down all H.Y.D.R.A. main bases with the information from the hard drive given to them by Jacob. After they destroyed the fifth largest base of H.Y.D.R.A. in the U.S., Tony decided it was time for another party. 

As always, the party was set on Saturday. Adara decided to wear a cocktail dress with an uneven skirt. When she entered the party she saw everyone enjoying the party. Nat managed to make Bruce laugh and by the way she was touching his arm, it looked like they were relaxed. Wanda and Vision were sharing a date, as the many they dared to experience since they both decided to truly live life. Clint saw this party as a good opportunity to bring Laura out and have some time with his wife without the children. Thor was just showing off and before she could see where the others were, Tony dragged her to meet and greet some old representatives from Stark Industries. She was actually having fun and enjoying the party as she hasn’t done it before. She was smiling and having a good time, even when she saw that Bucky and Pietro were flirting as always and Loki was talking to somebody. This time however, she knew they shared a special bond and didn’t mind.

Stanley was again as bartender and she approached him. 

\- Ah Miss Darnell. You look lovely today. It’s good to see you smiling. May I offer you a scotch?

\- Better a cocktail, surprise me with a mix. – He made a blue cocktail. It was sweet and strong, which made her head dizzy. She was chatting contently with Stanley but knowing that she was getting drunk, she opted for call it a night. 

\- It has been a pleasure Stan. I am leaving. – she said as she slid a handsome tip to the bartender. 

She was waiting for the lift humming to her, she was calm. She entered the lift and pressed the button for her floor. Just when the doors were about to close, Bucky entered. They remained silent for as long as it took them to reach her floor, giving sideway glances to each other. Finally when the doors opened Bucky spoke. 

\- Why are you leaving so early doll? – His seductive smirk put to work at its best. 

\- Oh I just… got a bit dizzy with the cocktails, so… I decided to go to my room and rest. 

\- But I just got plans! – Saying this, Buck kissed Adara pinning her to the door. She didn’t resist the kiss, on the contrary, she deepened the sensation they were experiencing tugging her fingers through his hair.

Not a long time passed when they separate to a door opening to reveal Loki waiting for them. His piercing emerald eyes darkened with desire. He took Adara in by the waist inviting her to come inside to a lightly lit room. When Adara looked around to take account of the surroundings, she noticed Pietro resting on the bed.

\- Well, you took your time to arrive. – The cocky smile on his soft lips was frame by a devilish gaze. 

Adara could notice the veil of lust and expectation from the three men approaching to her. She was herself aroused by her men which caused a big grin to appear on her face. It was going to be a funny night.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome. Warning... there may be typos.


End file.
